Cactus
by Aiki
Summary: Planta suculenta da família das cactáceas que apresenta espinhos e é adaptada a climas áridos ou a coisa mais preciosa que Harry possuía e talvez a que mais se assemelhava ao próprio. PINHÃO U.A. SLASH


**Prólogo **

A Grande loja amarela de vitrines largas recebia naquele dia singular uma visita especial. Levado pelas mãos macias da mãe, o menino de cabelos castanhos arrepiados, óculos de aro redondo e um par de olhos profundamente verdes entrou na loja. Curioso e encantado com cada artefato, logo se largou da mãe para poder bisbilhotar melhor. Era seu aniversário de sete anos e aquele lugar era onde seu presente estaria. Meio desajeitado e com dificuldade de segurar os objetos mais pesados, levou algum tempo pensando no que escolher. Ele já ia colocar as mãos num cofrinho redondo cujo desenho imitava uma coruja branca, quando foi espetado por uma coisa. Um cacto feio, rechonchudo e verde que parecia fazer um esforço enorme para se equilibrar naquele vazo minúsculo.

* * *

_Prepotente, Irritante, Tapado, Gostoso. Algumas poucas palavras que falavam coisas sobre Harry Potter._

_Gostoso era uma delas, sem dúvida._

_Draco não sabia por que estava pesando nisso, talvez fossem aqueles enormes olhos esverdeados na sua frente, olhos que já tinham lhe mostrado centenas de diferentes emoções, todas iguais em sua intensidade. Agora, o verde era provocante, sensual, entrando em brasa, e o pior, chamando-o para entrar nela junto. Oras Potter não precisava pedir mais, assim que o moreno notou o olhar cinzento perdido no seu, caindo sem perceber sobre lábios volumosos, as bochechas coradas em excitação, deu um breve sorriso antes de tomá-lo com voracidade, explorando ávido cada canto da boca do loiro, levando os dois naquela busca que nunca terminava, quanto Harry teria de Draco para se satisfazer? Talvez fosse mais fácil perguntar a origem das coisas, de onde viemos, e para onde vamos._

_Em pouquíssimo tempo, não conseguiram conter suas mãos de entrar naquela maravilhosa mistura de corpos, a mão suave e delicada do menor delineava o contorno dos músculos das costas morenas, apertando e arranhando, enquanto as mãos mais fortes do grego apertavam as laterais de seu corpo, fazendo-o se remexer em busca de ar para ofegar. Harry começou a sugar seus lábios, levantando as mãos num movimento rude, fazendo-as desalinharem o cabelo claro como trigo, mantido sempre tão perfeitamente penteado pelo dono._

_E, naquele momento, Draco simplesmente não dava a mínima._

* * *

Sentiu uma pequena dor vinda do machucado. Viu uma pequena bolha escarlate se formar e um estilete finíssimo daquele líquido escorrer por sua pele. Poucos segundos depois o local foi coberto por um lenço branco e seus olhos por fim encaravam aquela planta exótica. Com mais cuidado dessa vez, ele agarrou o vazo com força e levou-o para mais próximo de si. Rodou-o nas mãos fazendo-o completar uma volta completa e chegou à conclusão de que era de fato a coisa mais feia e malvada que podia existir no universo de um garoto da sua idade. Já ia colocar de volta no lugar quando viu outro cacto que estava sendo escondido por esse, tão verde e espinhoso quanto o primeiro, mas diferente. Esse cacto possuía flores de pétalas amarelas tão claras que quase chegavam a ser brancas que o deixaram estarrecido.

* * *

_Quadris, Pernas, Coxas, Uhh, Umbigo, Peito, Ombros, Pescoço, e desce tudo de novo. Umbigo, Uhh, Coxas._

_Santo Potter que nada, Draco pensou para si mesmo, deixando gemidos mais altos saírem quando seu corpo foi pressionado contra uma das várias portas de madeira naquele lugar, Santo Potter só para os iludidos, pensou novamente, sentindo a boca atrevida do garoto voltar a beijar sua clavícula, acompanhando o osso gracioso e subindo, mordendo com força suficiente para marcá-lo, sabia que Harry podia sentir a vibração que sua garganta exercia com seus gemidos, e, ora, isso devia ser excitante, por que de repente, ele não se agüentou e devorou novamente os lábios finos e beges, amassando e friccionando o corpo menor._

_Então, alguma coisa pareceu desmoronar em Draco, e dessa vez não figurativamente, Harry estava tão animado que fora capaz de fazer força suficiente para arrombar a porta, mas, forte, másculo, e habilidoso como sempre, agarrou Malfoy pela sua bunda antes que caísse, fazendo uma pressão nada inocente e salvadora no local._

_Não conseguiu contar um segundo ou dois no momento onde se desgrudou do garoto maior, pois estando na euforia que estavam, um segundo perdido diminuiria todo aquele afogueado e imenso prazer, Potter segurou-o pelo colo, fazendo os baixos ventres se colarem, mais uma gigante onda de excitação passou pelos dois, aquela sala parecia o inferno de tão quente._

_Potter parecia muito mais racional quando sua outra cabeça mandava, o próprio constatou, jogando o loiro em cima da mesinha de escritório, sem antes despedaçar jogando no chão retratos sem importância, canetas e cadernos, encaixou-se entre as pernas abertas de Malfoy, que estava deitado sobre a madeira, olhando-o de baixo, o cabelo desarrumado, o rosto vermelho e os lábios cheios e róseos, parecia adorável e muito, muito sexy._

* * *

Estava tão hipnotizado com a beleza daquela flor nascida entre os espinhos com um ar aristocrático que nem ouvia as insistentes perguntas da mãe sobre como ele se sentia. Ele decidiu, aquele seria o seu presente de aniversário, mas quando ia proferir as palavras sentiu uma mão diferente da de sua mãe apoiar-se em seu ombro. Ele desviou o olhar para o homem que se agachara perto dele, confuso.

* * *

_Não era só um loiro arrogante que Harry estava prestes a foder, era O loiro arrogante._

Aquele que parecia muito menos do que era, até para si mesmo, Draco não tinha a mínima noção do que estava fazendo o corpo maior fazer, a reação que estava causando nele, simplesmente por olhá-lo com aqueles olhos acinzentados e humanos, sensíveis, pedintes.

_- Harry – Ele gemeu baixinho, não querendo tirá-lo dos seus devaneios, mas mesmo assim precisando – Hmmm... Você pode..._

_O moreno se abaixou, beijando o nariz pontudo dele enquanto pressionava suas virilhas, sentindo-o se contorcer abaixo dele, seu autocontrole agora estava bem, bem longe, e suas mãos tinham acabado de rasgar a camisa polo branca de tecido fino do loiro, mostrando um abdômen liso, e levemente tingido de vermelho nas partes onde Harry apertara bruscamente_

_Sem demoras, o próprio menino europeu tratou de desabotoar as calças do grego, abaixando-as com os pés, e depois as cuecas, logo também a camisa verde-escura dele estava no chão, então, a calça clara de Draco, e quando a última peça tocou o chão, Harry se inclinou lentamente sobre o outro corpo, pronto para mais um beijo molhado e voluptuoso._

_- Draco? -_

_- Oh sim, faça. -_

_E depois segundos depois, tudo que era, não era mais, e tudo que seria, estava mais confuso do que o misto de mãos, braços e bocas, de um loiro e um moreno, um inglês e um grego._

* * *

Aquele homem era o dono da loja que explicou para ele que aquele cacto que já tinha florido não duraria muito mais tempo, diferente do qual o pequenino tinha em mãos. Os óculos do menino escorregaram um pouco pelo seu nariz rosado quando este ouviu que o mesmo cacto que ele segurava era filho do outro cacto florido. Aquele cacto gordo que o machucara a pouco, daria as mesmas flores magníficas do outro. Ele torceu os lábios encarando duvidoso o cacto menor até sentir um cafuné bagunçando seus cabelos Sorriu ao ver a outra pessoa que acabara de entrar, de aparência que lembrava muito o menor beijar o rosto de sua mãe. Entregou o objeto para o dono da loja elegendo como seu presente de aniversário e sorriu contente.

* * *

_Os cílios loiros se fecharam, exaustos, sendo observados por olhos verdes vivos, que logo acompanharam, soltando um último suspiro de deleite._

_Isso era inacreditável_.

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui quem vos fala é uma completa iniciante no universo de Harry Potter e acho que isso já resume muita coisa. A história é meio longa de como eu vim parar nesse fandom, mas podem colocar a culpa na... Cara Isa, sério, você simplesmente fez mágica porque a pouco tempo eu nem ligava para isso aqui e como sinto o tempo que desperdicei. Eu realmente te admiro muito menina... u.u mesmo eu sendo 'escrotinha' com você as vezes... 8D

Resumindo: Essa fic é feita por duas pessoas, eu (que ainda estou na fase Draco Biatch Love Mode) e a Dora, minha praticamente tutora... A idéia foi minha de escrevermos uma fic juntas... É que já faz tempo que eu queria fazer parceria com ela e sim eu sou mó fã dela mesmo se não deu pra notar.

Nós vamos nos esforçar, ok? Esse é só o prólogo, (não... não é uma oneshot) além de que ainda vai rolar muita coisa... e para quem não entendeu direito é só esperar pelo resto deixando suas carinhosas reviews que TODOS nós escritores/escritoras AMAMOS ler.

Sério, review para mim é como comer do seu chocolate preferido (é eu sei que sou meio banal mesmo), por isso minhas pessoinhas queridas, não deixem esta criança sem chocolate, ok?

Da próxima vez vai ser a Dora aqui, e ah! Porque propaganda é sempre bom: a Isa está escrevendo uma história sozinha também, se chama "Je suis Jaloux" e eu particularmente babo litros por ela.

Obrigada pela atenção, a gente... não morde.  
Beijos, _Sakuraya Aiki._


End file.
